The conventional light unit is disclosed in FIG. 1 and generally comprises a light guiding member 10 which has a light entrance face 101. A fixing member 20 has a Light Emitting Diode (LED) 201 connected thereto and a distance is formed between the LED 201 and the light entrance face 101. When the LED 201 generates light beams, the light beams enter the light guiding member 10 via the light entrance face 101 so that the light guiding member 10 has illumination feature.
However, because there is a certain distance between the LED 201 and the light entrance face 101, some of the light beams generated from the LED 201 cannot pass through the light entrance face 101. In other words, there is a luminous flux loss, only a part of the light beams generated from the LED 201 successfully passes through the light entrance face 101 and enters into the light guiding member 10. Therefore, the illumination feature is not satisfied.
Furthermore, the smaller area that the light entrance face 101 is, the lesser the light beams passes through the light entrance face 101 and enters into the light guiding member 10. In other words, the loss of luminous flux is significant so that the light unit has low efficiency. When the light beams generated from the LED 201 are emitted within a wider angle, the luminous flux will be lost during the travel between the LED 201 and the light entrance face 101.
The present invention intends to provide a light unit that improves the shortcomings of the conventional light unit and the light beams generated from the LED can successfully pass through the light entrance face and enter into the light guiding member.